


Spaces

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [7]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6: the spaces between you and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces

...It is forbidden for a ferry girl and a member of the royal family to have any kind of relationship.

That law alone may keep the ferry girl's and Koenma from forming any meaningful ties with one another but it was entirely something else in Ayame's may act like their working relationship was nothing more than platonic but it didn't change the fact that she cared deeply for the Prince of Hell. She worried greatly when he had been exhiled how she had hoped that Enma would eventually forgive his son and decree that his exhile was over. Not because she missed him she'd promise herself when other's would catch her spacing out while she was supposed to be working. She'd give them a bland look and shrug and get back to what she was supposed to be doing at the moment.

But those few moments were all she needed to keep the hope alive. To believe that maybe one day that idiotic law would be abolished and she could say in her own way that she had feelings for him. That she worried about him when he expected no one else too and that she cared about him. And she would take his acceptance or rejection in stride she promised herself as well. It wouldn't matter so long as he knew. At least then maybe after having been able to give her feelings a chance she'd be able to finally put them to rest and bury them once and for all as a ferry girl harboring designs on their boss wasn't exactly smart.

Still Ayame closed her eyes let the daydream drift through her mind for just one last fleeting moment. Concentrating just a little bit too much one what it would feel like when their lips met after he accepted her feelings. She sighed maybe one day she'd be able to find out. One day...


End file.
